The Final Lesson
by myscout14
Summary: Oneshot from Master Splinter's pov during the fateful fight. What did he think was going to happen? What were his thoughts when his children showed up but Leo wasn't there? Warning: very angsty


**Hello lovely readers! This is a one shot idea I've been sitting on for a while now, and I'm finally going to do it. Don't worry, a new chapter is coming soon to **_**This is the Way the World Ends**_**. Please remember to review, and more importantly, enjoy! **

I had been racing through the tunnels, terrified of making a wrong move and losing everything. I could hear the labored breathing of the creature behind me, his heavy steps thudding against the wet ground with a splash as he chased me. His razor sharp steel armor caught the dim light so that it appeared as if he was a swarm of creatures chasing me rather than one beast. _The Shredder._

He swung towards my head, and I ducked just in time to avoid being impaled on his gauntlet's blades. He roared in anger and increased his speed, now intent on catching me. I dodged again and again as I ran.

"Coward! How dare you run! Come, let us fight like men rather than like the animal you have become, Yoshi," he taunted.

I did not respond to the bait. Instead, I dodged another attack and ducked into a side tunnel, one that I knew led to a large drainage area. If I could lure him there, I would have room to fight and maybe, just maybe, I would be able to push him into the water, forever ridding the world of his evil. He cursed and followed me into the tunnel, still taunting me. He believed he had the advantage in his anger and brutality and strength, but I knew these tunnels and was far more agile and skilled in ninjitsu than he was. I also had another advantage, I was seething. This creature, for he was not a man, had hurt my son. He was going to pay.

The Shredder was still taunting me, yelling insults, bragging of past deeds, and threatening my family. I did not allow myself to sink to his level and respond, but that did not mean I didn't hear him.

"I'm going to kill you Yoshi, just as I killed Tang Shen and your son!" he laughed manically.

I pretended not to hear, but worry filled me along with pain. Tang Shen was dead, that I knew. She had been dead for many years, and I missed her dearly. However, Leonardo was still alive, or at least I thought he was. Surely the Shredder hadn't killed him. Leonardo was too strong for that, but a little voice in the back of mind began to whisper.

_He's gone, Yoshi. Your son is dead. The Shredder has taken another person from you. _

I shook my head. I wouldn't allow myself to think this way, to become distracted. Leonardo was still alive. I would see him soon; I would join him and his brothers and we would flee the city and regroup. My boy was alive. They were all alive. Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April, and Casey. They were all alive, I could feel it.

My thoughts were broken by the nearly silent _whoosh _of the bladed gauntlet swiping through the air towards my head. I dodged the blade, barely, and I silently gave thanks for my ears and their ultra-sensitive hearing. Finally, the tunnel began to open up and I rushed out into a large, circular room with a drain filled with swirling torrents of water occupying the center. I launched myself to the other side of the chamber and turned around to face my opponent, my tail stretching out behind me twitching with energy. I raised my paws and crouched into a fighting stance, staring down the Shredder who was mirroring my movements.

"You might as well give up now, Yoshi. You can't win," he boomed, his harsh voice overcoming the roar of the water.

"Never. I will win because I have something you do not," I called back, advancing towards him for attack.

"And what might that be?" he growled, staring me down as we began to circle each other.

"Honor," I hissed as I feigned a punch then swept his feet from under him with a kick.

He roared as he fell, and picking himself up he swung at me, the fury in his eyes reflecting the years of hate between us. I dodged and punched. He dodged and swung. We carried on in this way, circling, fighting, flipping, dodging, punching, kicking for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes. He swung at my head, and I flipped backwards, stretching my feet out to kick his chin, knocking his head back. Angrily, he advanced for retribution but I sidestepped.

He was wearing himself out with his anger and rash movements. I could easily out last him, and there was nothing to distract me or stop me. It became almost a kind of dangerous dance, and I was the star. I was the master of the movements, the Shredder merely an inept and blundering fool as he grew more and more frustrated. Everything was going quite well until I turned and saw them.

My children. They were standing behind the grate of one of the tunnels, fighting to get in. They wanted to help, wanted wreak revenge on the Shredder. Raphael looked positively murderous, Donatello worried, Michelangelo sad, and April scared. Suddenly, my heart plummeted. Where was Leonardo? I frantically scanned the tunnel behind them, but it was empty. I strained my ears, but heard no footsteps coming closer.

"Now I will tear you to pieces!" The Shredder growled, swiping towards my head.

"Sensei!" Michelangelo cried out.

I didn't want them to see me like this, and more importantly, I didn't want them getting hurt.

"Go! Leave this place," I commanded, hoping that for once in their lives they would listen.

I could not quiet my emotions as my thoughts raced. Leonardo wasn't there. The Shredder had said he had killed him. I felt as if my world was crashing down around me as I realized that my son was dead. I wanted to cry, but instead I had to fight. I had to avenge him.

"Fitting that your sons are here to see you destroyed!" The Shredder intoned darkly.

"You can do it Master Splinter!" April called out.

"Splinter! Take him down!" Raphael added.

They had a hope in me that I myself did not have. I wished they would leave, this was going to become quite ugly soon.

Suddenly, the Shredder pulled out a smoke bomb, blinding me. It was a dirty move, but as I stood there helpless only for a second, I thought of my son and how strong he must have been. My resolve strengthened, I would not allow myself to be defeated. I planted my feet firmly and reached out as the Shredder charged me. Gently, I pressed two pressure points in his chest and he flew backwards in an almost comical manner, his eyes bugging out of his head in surprise. He was tossed across the room like a rag doll and landed hard with a resounding _thud_. Inwardly, I cheered for a moment. My children cheered behind me, reminding me of their presence, and I spun towards them. I would not lose anyone else today.

"Quickly, we must find a way to get out of here," I instructed, quickly scanning the room for a way to join them.

Suddenly, a white hot pain erupted across my back and I fell to the ground. Clutching my shoulder, I felt blood seeping through the torn fabric of my robe and soaking my fur. I turned my head and found the Shredder looming over me, gauntlet raised. I knew with certainty that this was it. My time had come, and now I was going to join my son and Tang Shen in the afterlife.

I looked at my children, they were watching in horror. Their terrified faces were pressed against the bars, and they were huddled together as if trying to find some comfort. I wanted to apologize for leaving them, for failing them, but there was no time. There was so much I wanted to say to them, so much I had yet to teach them, so many things I wanted to do with them, and now they would never happen.

I closed my eyes as the gauntlet fell, and I knew no more.


End file.
